thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Damiana Silver
Damiana Silver is the D2 female created by Beautiful Mistake. She is finished Info Name: Damiana Silver Age: 13 Gender: Female District: 2 Height: 5'4 Appearence: Damiana has ebony black hair that falls to her chin in a sort of croppy style. She has dark blue soothing almond shaped eyes. She has a small nose and full blood red lips. She has naturally arched eyebrows that give her a cheerful look and has a sparkle in her eyes. She also likes to wear light pink eyeshadow and blood red lipstick that makes her look more attractive. She has light skin and her ears a bit to big. Weapons: Damiana perfers to use a bow and arrow in which she id greatly skilled. She also uses the whip '''occasinally or '''throwing knives. Backstory: Damiana had a perfectly normal life for someone living in District Two. She had never enjoyed the Hunger Games and always tried to avoid them but it was nearly impossible. She had an abusive mother and a careless father. Therefore Damiana being the oldest had to take care of the family. She provided her family with food as she went to hunt in the woods secretly. Years passed and she learned many survival skills from being in the woods. After a couple of days of taking care if ehr family she realized she loved being the center of attention and the leader that everybody liked and admired which is why she never complained about her role in the family. One day though her brother was reaped. Damiana knew he had what it took to win so she didnt worry for him. She was right. For the first time she watched the games eagerly. When her brother got into the final two she was horrified when the boy from one killed him. But she knew she couldnt let go of her responsiblities. Shortly afterwords she began to hear and see things. One day while cleaning the ghost of her brother appeared to her. She was terrified and soon began to see the dead and communicate with them. Netherless She kept her cheerful and adorable personality. Since that day she had been trying to contact her brother but failed every time. She began to talk to the dead for her advantages. But secretly she wanted to avenge him. Both of her parents left the family in grief which caused her to become more of a leader. At her reaping she was reaped but nobody volunteered. She was really worried about her family but made herself a promise that she would come back to her family. Personality: Damiana has the opposite personality of a typical career. Damiana has a cheerful personality. She loves to joke with other people and making them laugh. She is also pretty both physically and in personality. She is really sauve and caring for people she loves.She is pretty brave and a bit fearless. She can be too firm but has great leadership qualities. She is great at consoling others. If she trusts you she can be a bit too generous. She is very egoistic. She takes too much pride in her looks and personality. Being that she is very thirsty for praises and has an extrodianary spirit. But she can also be angered easily when you insult her and is easily provoked to attack others if she is insulted. She is also easily jealous and very observant. She is careful and cautious too. She has quick independet thoughts also. She loves to be the leader and have people admire her. Furthermore, she is really talented in arts, music and defense. She can be pretty sensitive but she is not petty at all. She has a poor resistance against illness and loves to make friends and shes loving and caring. Strengths: Damiana is great at self defense. She can protect herself pretty well with few or no supplies at all. She is a good runner and doesnt tire easily. She has great stamnia and energy. She can adjust quickly to any type of climate and weapons and has a great aiming skill. She is great at tree climbing but she detests climbing. She is good with words and has a sweet tongue. She has a good memory when it comes to edible plants and excels at hand to hand combat as long as her partner is weak. She is able to use any weapon pretty well of she gets some practice. She can also see the dead and talk with them while manipulating them to tell her what she wants to know Weaknesses: Damiana has really bad eyesight. She is too proud which cna get her in trouble. She is terrible at finding shelter and swimming. She can also be easily snuck up on. She is terrible at healing her wounds and gives up easily. She cna lose her temper quickly and is not very great at resiting illness. She has small endurance of pain and can be tracked down easily. She is not very clever but always has a plan. Fears: Death Token: a necklace Allies: None Bloodbath Strategy: Grab a quick bookbag and flee away from the Cornucopia. Interview angle: she will appear as sweet and charming. She will joke around a lot and give the impression she is adorable and a good person to bet on. Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Reaped